Vampires on the run
by firetype77
Summary: Jiro and Kotaru have to escape their past or be consumed by it. There be graph gore and other things later.


**Vampires on the run**

**I don't Black blood bothers**

"You just had to go and wander off didn't you Kotaro?!" Jiro growled to his young brother as they ran from a very angry group of hunters though the city and men they were pissed.

"I didn't know ahh!" Kotaru yell as steaks zoomed by them.

"Shh" Jiro quieted grabbing Kotaro and ducked into an alley way hiding behind a dumpster.

The men stop in front of the alley looking for the two vampires Jiro if had a heart it beating out of his chest when he heard the men being to speak.

"I can't believe we lost them."

"Let's head back boys and check some of the trap." Another said.

Jiro waited until their scent faded away and he his bother came out from the dumpster.

"We need to get out of here tonight come on I need to get my sword and a other few things from the hind out." Jiro said knocking his brother into a wall glaring at him.

"Man I'm sorry let's go." He said getting up as he and Jiro make their way to the hind out.

The two went racing across the roof tops seeing as the streets were cover with hunt just itching for a kill. They stop at an old abandon warehouse that outside the city and go in thought the vent to be safe.

Jiro goes to pick up his sword from the wall Kotaro goes to another room to get some supplies and other things he wants to take with him. This was their first time avoiding the vampire hunters so they knew what to do as Jiro was finishing packing a bag heard the sound of footsteps along with blood and it wasn't his brother's. In one swift movement he draws his blade and pinning them to the wall.

"Easy I'm just trying to hide those hunter already dusted the rest my group." The red head vampire groaned as a sliver sword was held to his throat.

"What are you doing brother he's hurt!" Kotaru shouts seeing what's happening with the two older boys.

"We don't know how this is, he could have lead those bastard right to us we don't even know who he is." He yelled back not letting the intruder go.

"I'm not and my name is Zeleman, Zeleman Clock and I just barely got away from those guys but the rest of my clan wasn't as lucky." The red head growled wincing from his wounds.

Seeing as how Zeleman couldn't really do anything as he injured so Jiro puts away his blade and Kotaro is relieved when his brother lets him go.

"Thanks and who are you to my I ask are you two?" Zeleman asked rubbing his neck happy that didn't go south as he slid down the wall.

"My name is Jiro Mochizuki and this is my brother Kotaru Mochizuki now it's your turn how did you escape the hunters yet your kin's men are all dead." Jiro stated leering as he got small pouch of blood out of his back pack.

"They had traps set up all over the town we got pinned and ended up scattering I got away but not before I got this gash I went back but I was the only one who made it." Zeleman said sorrow clear at the loss of his brethren. Jiro satisfied with the pouch he throws him.

"Thank you." Zeleman said sinking his fang into the bag drinking out the crimson liquid inside.

"Well as it stands you can't stay here those hunter will be here soon so you're coming with us otherwise you might tell them where we're headed so hurry up and finish." Jiro informed the other teen vampire much to his little brother's delight.

"Yeah this will be great you can play with me while brother sleeping!" Kotaru shouted happy.

"Well you don't leave much wiggle room do you fine seeing as how you might kill me if I refused." Zeleman said as he finished off the blood and stood up his wound healed from feeding.

Just as they trio was ready to take they're leave Jiro smelled the air he then dashes over to one of the windows and see a large group of hunters surrounding the building.

"Damn it very one get down and away from the windows!" Jiro demanded as he and the other got down.

"What is it brother?" Kotaru whispered going over to his brother.

"Where surrounded Zeleman get over here."

Zeleman looked over at Jiro confused at first then goes over to him. Jiro then puts his arms around begins chanting. Suddenly there a flash of light and they're carried.

**A.N.**

Let's what happens


End file.
